


Not 'Old' Old

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Not 'Old' Old

He was too old for her. Hermione was always realistic and the simple truth was - he was too old for her. When – months after their break up – she had finally managed to say Kingsley's name to Ron, ask a few questions, he'd shrugged.

“No, I don't reckon he's dating anyone. But Hermione, you must be joking. He's way too old for you!” Ron had back-pedalled after seeing Hermione's expression. “I mean, not old old, but – er, well, I suppose there's no reason why not, exactly. Yeah. Yeah, go for it.”

Hermione wondered if Ron knew how very much more off-putting he could be when he was trying to be positive than when he was trying to dissuade her.

“No, you're probably right,” she said with intentional vagueness, and walked away.

Still, there were plenty of opportunities for seeing Kingsley. Hermione was working on some fairly important legislation and although she didn't really need to run it past him, there was every excuse for her to do so. In the end, Kingsley, his face bland, suggested that they made a weekly 'date' of it and discussed it on a Monday evening as a regular thing.

“If you're sure,” Hermione said, her face brightening.

It took another month before Kingsley made another move. But after one long conversation on a cold winter evening, he said thoughtfully, “Do you want to come out for dinner?” Hermione hesitated for a second, not wanting to sound over-eager, and Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Or not, if you have other plans. Are you seeing Ron Weasley still?”

“No,” said Hermione, her heart beating fast. “No, he – um – he and Harry are... partners these days.” She gave a little laugh. “I'm single.

Kingsley stood up, and offered his arm to her. “Not for long,” he said coolly.

Hermione looked up to the sky and smiled at the stars.


End file.
